


City of Angels

by thesirensong



Series: Big Brother Creativitwins Au [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Creativitwins, Gen, Trans Male Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, all mentioned lmao, brotherly dukexiety, brotherly prinxiety - Freeform, from me?, wow a fic that has zero ship focus?, yeah im shocked too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23384149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesirensong/pseuds/thesirensong
Summary: Virgil gets an electric guitar and jams out.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Big Brother Creativitwins Au [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681951
Comments: 4
Kudos: 98





	City of Angels

**Author's Note:**

> This is for an au I've been planning for a while! It's called the Big Brother Creativitwins Au because I wanted more familial content between the twins and Virgil. I really love this au and if you guys have more questions on it I'm open to take asks for it on tumblr!!

Getting a guitar was the best thing his older brothers could've done for him.

Remus had apparently picked it out, having had past experience with playing and while he seemed to pout at not getting to teach him (he taught himself and he was still learning and a little rusty) he still seemed psyched.

Roman had to be the one to give it to him though because Remus had a bad habit of giving away surprises when he was excited. And honestly Virgil had almost caught on a few times before Roman basically dive bombed them both to distract him.

But now he had this badass purple electric guitar and he was quickly remembering the basics.

Plucking at a few chords, he tried to remember what songs he already learned, feeling like his heart was a balloon in his chest at the way it sounded plugged in and sounds vibrating through his arms.

God this was so fucking _cool_ , his older brothers were the fucking _best_.

The first song he'd learned came to mind and he grinned down at the strings as he played the first several notes. Muscle memory kicked in after a few mistakes, and he was bobbing his head and moving around the garage, humming the song under his breath.

_"I sold my soul to the devil for designer-"_

He started getting into the song, dancing a little more aggressively and swinging the guitar around with him (careful to keep a firm grip on it while his fingers switched between the chords).

His singing was off key, and he messed up the notes and he was pretty sure some of the words were wrong but he didn't _care_.

All Virgil cared about was that the twins had given him something fucking awesome and they were better brothers than his parents were people.

And sure, Roman and Remus weren't his blood brothers but he loved them so fucking much because they gave him opportunities like this where he could jam out in their cleared out garage playing his electric guitar badly and singing a dumb song off key.

God, this was _almost_ better than his haircut or his binder.


End file.
